vacationjasonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Third Episode Episode
The Third Episode Episode is the third episode of The Chris Gethard Show, airing after The Episode Where Everything Started and before The Tazapper Episode. The show's prep time had been double-booked by MNN, so they were forced to move to a smaller studio for this episode. This meant they were unable to have a live studio audience, a musical guest, or do any of their larger physical bits. The topic for this episode is to call in and tell the panel about the worst day of your life. Half-way through Chris Gethard adds a new call-in topic "Am I, the host of this show, off-putting?" Synopsis Bits * Ask the Human Fish What's on His Mind ** Howard Stern vs. Howard Hesse: Howard Hesse ** Greeks vs. Romans: Greeks ** Eastern Medicine vs. Eastern Parkway: Eastern Parkway ** Ice Cream vs. Frozen Yogurt: Ice Cream ** Batman vs. A Very Fat Man: A Very Fat Man ** Hot Dogs vs. Sausage Rolls: Sausage Rolls * Checking in With Alyssa: Chris leaves a message on Alyssa's phone. * Chris Gethard vs. Ger Stevens * [[Chris Loves Morrisey|'Chris Loves Morrisey']]: 'Chris quotes the Smiths song, ''I Know It's Over "It's so easy to laugh It's so easy to hate It takes strength to be gentle and kind." * '''Don Fanelli Takes His Shirt Off: Don Fanelli arrives with no shirt on. * The Lone Cornmeal Machine: What's the Real Deal with Atlantis? * Smoke Weed, Son Appearances Cast * Bethany Hall * Chris Gethard * Connor Ratliff * Dave Bluvband as The Human Fish * Don Fanelli * Random Jean * Shannon O'Neill Characters * The Human Fish: We learn more details about the Human Fish in this episode. Human Fish needs goggles to see in the air, the same way we need goggles to see underwater. Nobody knows what is under his shorts, and he won’t answer any questions besides his internal battles. His home is "the sea." Callers # "Jeremy" talks about bailing his mother out of jail on his birthday. This is the first call to receive the Awkward Song for technical difficulties. Random Jean suggested that Jeremy should hire "Lou Geirgo" who she claimed is a powerful celebrity lawyer. # Jake Fogelnest talks about Ger Stevens. # "Brandon" tells a tale of unrequited love. # Prank caller pretends to be Ger Stevens. # Caller says this is the worst night of his life, gets the Obvious Joke song. # "Casey" asks who will play in the movie about her. # "Hank" makes a prank call about chlamydia. # "Joe" talks about Chris Gethard's videos where he dramatically reads erotic fan fiction. # "Bobby from the Bronx" pervs on Hallie Bulleit. # Kelly Lynn, former member of the Kung Fu Monkeys, talks about seeing Chris Gethard's penis. # Walter asks about Chris Gethard's Twitter. # Shaun Diston calls in while high. Guests Studio audience Production Crew This list is incomplete, as there were no end credits for this episode. * Andrew Soltys * Chris Gethard - Executive Producer * Drake(?) * Dru Johnston - Executive Producer / Writer * Emma Noble - Camera Operator * Greg Courtney(?) * J.D. Amato - Director / Executive Producer * Jake Honig * Kelly Dunlap * Noah Forman - Executive Producer / Writer Music The LLC Members of The LLC present include: * Bill Florio * Hallie Bulleit * Joe Evans * Jon Vafiadis The songs performed by The LLC include the TCGS Theme, Human Fish, Awkward Song, Why Don't You Give Us a Call?, Mr. Meanie, Obvious Joke, and the Closing Theme. Musical Guest Gallery File:The Chris Gethard Show Logo 0001.jpg File:Third Episode Episode 0001.jpg Videos File:Public Access TCGS 3 The Third Episode Episode Quotes Notes * This was the first episode people were able to stream on the internet properly through uStream. * The recording of this episode is missing 10-20 seconds because they had to scramble to switch tapes. References Where Can I Find This Episode? * The Third Episode Episode on YouTube Category:Crew Needed